No Such Thing as Normal Love, Just Hunter Love
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: ONESHOT. It started with one couple, then two, and then the next thing Zero knew, he was the ninth wheel. However, he bumps into his ex at the restaurant and wants to know why she ran. Her explanation and what happened next, leaves him breathless. In the end, his days ends like any Hunter's would, with a little extra.


**Prompt: All the couples are friends and go to dinner, dragging their single friend with them who bumps into ex and demands explanations as to why said ex left. Things take an unexpected turn.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

After Yori had finally accepted Aidou's invitation to dinner, they began to date.

Yukki was happy and the two had double dates often.

Ruka and Rima also had double dates with their boyfriends.

It was Yukki's idea to combine all four couples. However, Zero provided a problem and Yukki was determined to see her best friend happy.

* * *

So a few weeks later, they had all gone to dinner.

Ruka and Kain. Kaname and Yukki. Aidou and Yori. Shiki and Rima. Zero unfortunately was going with them. Yukki and Yori had insisted.

They all sat in the booth awkwardly, next to their date. They were trying to ignore Zero's glare.

* * *

Then the waitress came by. She was pretty with dark blue hair which was held into a bun with black chopsticks and matching eyes. She was about Yukki's height.

"Hello! My name is Luna. I'll be your server…"

Her voice trailed off as her eyes landed on Zero and she and Zero looked at each other.

Zero nodded his head at her, his tone gruff.

"Ayiu."

"Kikuyu ."

* * *

She left stiffly after taking their orders and they all turn to him demanding an explanation.

"That was Luna Ayiu. She used to be a Hunter. Long story short, the association decided that we should get married and arranged for it to happen when she's 18. She found out and took off. We bumped into each other about a year ago and got mad at each other. We kissed and she ran. She hasn't left my mind since."

* * *

Zero sighed frustrated.

The girls all felt pity at him and glared at Luna when she came up.

Kaname knew it was wrong but poked into her mind.

He could tell that she had strong walls and almost gave up until they suddenly disappeared. Kaname realized that Luna and taken then down herself, giving him access.

He looked into her memories and found out while she ran.

* * *

As the returned with their food, he grabbed her wrist.

"Sit with us."

She bit her lip and Kaname called over the manger and explained his request. The manager was quick to agree.

Luna sat next to Kaname and Zero awkwardly.

She picked at her food and it was obvious to everyone that she didn't eat much. She was very skinny.

Finally Zero couldn't take it.

"Why?"

Luna tensed but then her shoulders slumped.

"I was pregnant. That's why I ran away. When they found out, they wanted me to give up my baby. I ran and I had a miscarriage."

She stands up and walks away, wiping away tears. The table is silent and they watch her walk out the door.

Then Zero stands up and he is chasing after her.

* * *

Yukki wants to follow him but Kaname tells her not too.

He knows that Luna and Zero need to figure out things themselves.

* * *

Zero chased Luna for a good while.

Despite Luna being MIA for about four years, she still was as fit and fast as a Hunter. Maybe even faster.

However, Zero had an advantage, the vampire blood in him.

He could see that she was tiring out so he decided to use his extra gift.

He ended up catching her and pulling her to an alley.

She thrashed and kicked and buckled liked crazy.

Zero ended up pinning her to the wall and her eyes widen.

He smiled.

She stilled and she looked scared.

Zero however knew that she was scared of him. She was scared of her body's reaction to him.

He had lied when he said that Luna and him and talked that night. They had done a whole lot more than talking.

He leaned in close.

"It's been a while Luna. No hello kiss?"

"No, but I have a goodbye kiss for you instead."

Zero chuckled and leaned in until he was a breath away.

"I'll take what I can get."

* * *

Then he kissed her.

Luna was stunned and put up no fight.

When he pulled away, Luna's legs crumpled under her.

"Zero."

"Marry me. Not because we are supposed to but because we want to."

Luna blinked.

"After everything… you still."

"I never stopped loving you."

* * *

Luna looked up at him, stunned.

He handed her his Bloody Rose, the symbol of the highest form of trust and love there was among the Hunters.

She accepted it carefully and Zero smiled.

Then to his surprised she handed him the black chopsticks from her hair.

He examined them and realized that there was a button on them. Pressing it, the chopsticks turned into two daggers.

She smiled.

Zero touched her face and then kissed his wife.

For a Hunter, giving their weapons to another person and receiving their weapons, was a symbol of marriage.

They were married.

* * *

Then they walked back to where his friends were, back at the restaurant.

Ruka was the first to notice their intertwined hands and the gun in Luna's hand.

She knew that things hand worked out since the two were not fighting.

* * *

As they walked back to school, Zero laughed to himself.

He started the day off single and being the ninth wheel and ended the day with a wife.

It was a normal day for a Hunter.

All that was missing was a …..

A shove to the side interrupted his thoughts and he smiled at his wife who made quick work of the vampire. He kissed her quickly and then they together proceeded to wipe out the attacking vampires.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. Review!**

 **Love you Wallfowers.**

 **PS. Can't believe I'm doing this… but hypothetically, should the girl make the first move? What to guys think/feel if they do? What classifies as a date? How can someone tell when someone likes him or her? This is a hypothetically situation. And hypothetically, what should be done if guy's friend hates the girl, like hates her?**


End file.
